This invention relates to vehicle lamps and more particularly to vehicle lamp assemblies which are capable of elastic deformation upon impact with an object.
As vehicles become increasingly aerodynamically designed, there is a desire to provide headlamp and tail lamp assemblies which are integrated into the bodywork and bumpers of the vehicle to provide sleek, smooth, aerodynamic styling. When, however, the lamp assembly is substantially flush with either of the vehicle's bumpers, an impact with a foreign object by the a bumper could cause destruction of the lamp assembly and/or personal injury if a pedestrian is struck. Current headlamp assemblies typically employ a functional bulb reflector which, in turn, is surrounded by what is referred to as a “bright” bezel, which is a rigid high heat resistant material, such as nylon or polycarbonate vacuum metalized with aluminum to create a lamp assembly with an overall shiny or bright appearance when viewed through the lens. Such lamp assemblies will, however, be destroyed if placed flush with a vehicle bumper, when subjected to an impact force.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,190,030, the entire contents of which are incorporated by reference herein, discloses an improved automobile lamp assembly having a resiliently deformable flexure member secure to an optical lens member. The resiliently deformable flexure member is formed from a material having a predetermined elastic deformation that does not exceed a predetermined yield strength. The resiliently deformable flexure member provides resiliency to the optical lens member so that the lamp assembly may sustain a predetermined elastic deformation upon impact and return to a pre-impact position without damage.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,331,068, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, U.S. patent application Publication No. US 2001/0046140, also incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, and U.S. patent application Publication No. US 2001/0040811, also incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, disclose various improvements to the automobile lamp assembly described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,190,030. The automobile lamp assemblies described in the above-referenced patents and published patent applications are effective at greatly reducing damage to the vehicle during an impact and reducing personal injury to a pedestrian during an impact. However, it has been discovered that the resiliently deformable flexure members of the automobile lamp assemblies discussed in the above-referenced patents and patent applications exhibit increased resistance against flexing in some areas during dynamic deformation. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a modified automobile lamp assembly having a resiliently deformable flexure member that provides consistent predictable and uniform flexing during an impact.